114298-ikthianmarauder-mount-flairs-existance-in-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They are from beta. Front and side flairs drop from SSM, the front one i suspect can prob drop from Torine chicks in WIlderrun considering all front flairs drop from their respective npcs in the open world. The rear flair u can buy in the Wilderrun vendor for 4p. | |} ---- ---- If you see said person again, could you take a screenshot of him? I would veeeery much appreciate it. I have seen the screenshots from beta, but never ever seen the flairs on live as of yet, so I'm fairly curious. | |} ---- What server are you on? I've been in pergo since the very beggining and with 53 days played i have never seen one single person with one flair of the Marauder, i can't even put into perspective the amount of SC runs i did with friends trying to farm those flairs and we never saw one drop. | |} ---- ---- Oh dude, thanks. Mind if I submit that to jabbithole? Or would you want the honors? Seriously, no resource I've found has a pic of that stuff. | |} ---- Go ahead, i don't mind. | |} ---- I'm on Pergo as well and have put in around the same played time. Saw it for the first time and asked him what flair it was. He had all but the front piece, so not actually a full set... wish I could remember his name. | |} ---- Well did the side flairs have small canons ? Cause some people mix it with the Osun flairs that are the spinning wheel and hound helm. Sorry i'm just surprised i didn't see one Dominion player with it on Pergo. | |} ---- ---- I'm adding you as an account friend, want to talk bout some flairs :D Ps.: what server are you from ? Also did u get ur Osun rear flair from Wilderrun ? | |} ---- | |} ---- |} What a pitty, i'm NA, don't think i can Add you, welp, how long it took you to farm the Pell set ? I farmed Malgrave pells 3 hours everyday and saw nothing, i'm trying for the rear osun now since it will be another 10 years till i see it drop. Front Osun took me almost a month of farming 5 hours every day, it was pbad. | |} ---- ---- ---- Man, that bad eh ? I'm psure i am over 3k pells, i'm farming the malgrave flame dancer ones, guess this will be my next goal for the month prior to drop 3. After that, the falkrin =3 | |} ---- ---- Dam nice on the osun rear, where did u manage to get it? wilderrun? i have another guild member that farms the flairs. She managed to get the osun wolf head on her 2nd or 3rd day of farming in wilderrun. Wish i had that luck.... | |} ---- I didn't think the rear flair would go that easy, i had a friend come with me farm the wilderrun ones cause he wanted the front flair, 2 hours later the rear flair dropped for me :D I had luck with drops on the big osun on the middle tier of the giant stair. | |} ---- Haha, don't worry mate. I litterally laughed irl when I read that :D | |} ----